A New Future
by Audra Laudarque
Summary: Padmé Naberrie OOC, Princess of Theed, grew up as a child of prophecy during the Republic. She was destined to fall in love with the Chosen One of the Jedi and bring about a new world order. ON HIATUS
1. A New Beginning

Padmé Naberrie, Princess of Theed, grew up as a child of prophecy during the Republic. She was destined to marry the Chosen One of the Jedi and bring about a new world order. This synopsis may change over time as I don't really like it. If anybody has any suggestions, go ahead and tell me through a PM or a review.

I do not know why I am adding these ages; maybe it is just to help me.

Padmé- 4

Aayla Secura- 17

Anakin- 5

Obi-Wan- 20

**A New Future**

Chapter One

A New Home

"Papa! No! Let me go!" the child screamed as she was dragged away from her parents.

"Padmé! Let me have my child with me! What do the Jedi need her for? You cannot take her away without her consent- she is my child and I am the king of this planet! You hold no jurisdiction here!"

"The Jedi, we are. Your daughter, a child of prophecy, she is. Trained in the Jedi Arts, she must be," said the diminutive Master Jedi.

"She will be returned in a few years' time," said Master Windu, second in the Jedi ranks only to Master Yoda.

"You have no right!" yelled Ruwee Naberrie, known as King Veruna to his people.

"I beg to differ," said Master Windu, "Republic law states that any child aged five and under with a midichlorian count of over 15,000 is allowed to be trained as a Jedi without parental consent. The princess Amidala has a midichlorian count of 16,000 and has an age of four years. Therefore we are perfectly within our right."

"But I am the king-" started Veruna.

"Of Naboo. Not of the Republic. You are not above the law in this case. We are sorry, but we must take her. She will come back to you once she has become a knight. She will know who she is, who her parents are, and where she comes from. She will know that she is a princess. Just think of what good that will do for the people of Naboo to have a Jedi as their ruler! She will make no rash decisions and she will have a patience and calmness that is required of a ruler. The best professionals in the ways of diplomacy and war will train her. She will have the best of educations. A ruler must sacrifice for his planet, and that is what you are doing by letting your daughter become a Jedi."

"B-but…I…my daughter! She is the only child we have. Jobal would be heartbroken. Would we get to see her from time to time?" asked Veruna.

"I am sorry but that is not the Jedi way," said Windu sympathetically. "We will keep you updated on her progress, of course, but it is not possible to have contact between parents and child; it would distract her from her studies."

"I understand. I guess, well, I guess you may take her with you. Just let her say goodbye to her mother and friends first."

"I understand." Windu bowed respectfully and backed out of the room.



"Goodbye, mother," said Princess Amidala to her mother in the throne room. The press would be using this formal goodbye in the newsreels. She curtsied to her mother and kissed her hand, doing the same to her father. She then backed out of the throne room to the waiting Jedi.



Aboard the Jedi shuttle, Master Windu gave Padmé a new set of tunics.

"Change into these," he said, "or the children at the temple might laugh at you in your formal wear."

"But these tunics are so frumpy!" she whined.

"In time you will get to choose what you will wear." He looked over disapprovingly to Aayla Secura, another Jedi who had accompanied him on this trip and chose to sport navel-bearing and tight-fitting leather Jedi outfits. "But for right now, you are only a novice. Remember that while you are there you are a beginner and you are on the same level as everyone else. You are no longer a princess and you will not be addressed as "Your Royal Highness" anymore. You will simply be addressed as Padmé Naberrie, Padawan Jedi."

Padmé nodded her head, gave a little sniffle, and walked to her quarters on the ship.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" asked Master Secura.

"Get used to her," said Master Windu, "for in time she will become your apprentice."


	2. A New Home

**A New Future**

Chapter Two

A New Home

* * *

Padmé arrived, alone and scared, into the imposing Jedi Temple. She was in her new tunic and pants, the colors reflecting the world around her.

No longer was she on the beautiful planet of Naboo; instead, she was on Coruscant, a planet devoid of life in every possible way. The building were not built to respect nature but instead were built over it. Padmé could already feel the connection she had with nature ebbing away. She was in despair.

* * *

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura showed the new acquisition to her rooms.

"You will be here by yourself. Will that be alright with you?" asked Secura.

"Of course, but will I have a handmaiden?" asked the petite princess.

"Force no! We are Jedi and as such we do not have such luxuries."

"But I do not know how to dress myself."

"Of course you do. How else did you get into that tunic you are wearing now?"

"A droid helped me."

"Well I'll see if I can find a droid that can help you." With that, Aayla turned around and stalked off. "Really, not being able to dress herself," she muttered under her breath, "And she is already four years old! This is going to be more difficult than I-"

"Oh pardon me, Master Windu," she said as she bumped into the tall master.

"How is Padmé settling?" asked Windu, completely disregarding Secura's apology.

"She does not know how to dress herself. I believe she will need a droid to teach her. But after wearing the same style of clothing for a few days, I believe she will be able to master it."

"Very well. Get her a droid that will teach her how to dress and not just do it for her."

"Yes master." Secura bowed and walked away.

* * *

'Why did my parent's send me away? Do they not love me?' Padmé thought to herself. Just then, she heard the door chime. "Come in," she said.

"I came to see how you are settling," said Master Windu.

"Thank you, for your concern, Master Jedi, but I am quite fine."

'She is much older in spirit than she appears,' thought Windu. "Good, then you will start your training tomorrow with the other novitiates at 0600 hours."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Please Review!

* * *


	3. A New Life

Thank you to Laureena, Kal's Gal, and randomangel22 for reviewing! I know that these chapters aren't much, but once we get into the story more, they will become much longer. Now on withthe story.

**A New Future **

Chapter Three

A New Life

Over the years, Padmé had become a model student. She had thrown herself into her Jedi studies as she had convinced herself that her parents no longer loved her and that was why they had let her become a Jedi. She also convinced herself that she no longer loved her parents.

For her thirteenth birthday, she had become a Padawan to the now Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Padmé idolized her master as what a beautiful woman could become and so imitated in her everyway possible, including her outfit choice. She dreamed that together they would restore peace to the galaxy, in their kick-but and no-nonsense ways. She listened and remembered everything her master had ever said, because Padmé knew that when she returned to Naboo she wanted to return as a triple threat: Beautiful, a Princess, and a Jedi.

No one knew, save for Aayla Secura, how much Padmé despised her parents. She kept it well hidden, and that became her drive on every mission. 'See what I can do without you two?' she would think while she was on missions, 'I _never _needed you two. I have become what I am today without your help.'

This train of thought always worried Aayla, as she could see dark ripples in Padmé's aura from time to time, especially when Padmé was slaying a foe. As long as Padmé never became out of control in her hatred and strictly limited it to her parents, Aayla would never say anything, as Aayla was not exactly friendly with her own parents either.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, who came to the Temple when he was nine, was another model student. He had quickly caught up to the other children in his age group and was rumored to be the fabled Chosen One of the Jedi. He was well liked by all the Padawans of the Jedi Temple. All that is, except one. 

Padmé Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker clashed from the beginning when he was nine and she eight. She had heard that this was the "Chosen One" that she was to fall in love with. She had first thought that he was cute, but when she heard that he was once a slave on Tatooine, she no longer felt any inclination for him.

When the masters heard of this, they were furious. They gave her the "everyone is created equal" speech and how everyone at the Jedi Temple truly was equal. They had the "you are not a princess at the Jedi Temple" talk, too. However, nothing could sway her from her opinion. The choice that she made affected him very deeply.

As Padmé was a princess before her coming to the Temple, and she would be one after she left, that naturally made her very popular amongst her peers, and when she said that she did not like Anakin, the other Padawans did not like him either. Anakin, however, had no idea that she was a princess and that they were supposed to fall in love in the future. The only prophecy he had ever heard of was that he was the Chosen One. He thought the reason why Padme did not like him was because she felt threatened by a newcomer.

Thankfully, Anakin did not spend that much time at the Temple in the bickering of the padawans as he spent most of it on various missions with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It would not be until Padmé was eighteen and Anakin nineteen that they would meet again, on that fateful planet of Naboo…

* * *

Please Review!

* * *


	4. A New Foe

I have to be under pressure to work, so this apology will come often: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I just wrote a short paper on Hemingway, Fitzgerald, and the Lost Generation at one AM this morning, which is the time I woke up. The paper was seven pages long. Yes, that is considered a shorter essay at my school, as the Moby Dick (this is not metaphorical, either. I really do mean the book by Herman Melville) papers run in the range of 15 to 40 pages. For all of those who are in middle school, this is the life that awaits you in AP English in your junior year. Have fun.

Things I dislike when describing Padmé but that I will probably use anyway:

Eyes: Brown orbs, Chocolate orbs, etc. Maybe I will make her eyes a different color. What do you think?

Hair: Chestnut mane. I am sorry, but she is not a horse.

Anakin is Episode III Anakin, because I like the way he looks the best. He looks too much like a wimp in AotC.

Okay, enough with my ranting. On with the story:

* * *

**A New Future**

Chapter Four

A New Foe

* * *

"Master, you have not yet told me why we are going to Naboo," pondered the Jedi Padawan Padmé Naberrie. "I hope it is not for a visit to my…parents," she said hesitantly. "I am sure the masters would be very displeased with your taking me without their permission."

"We are not here to visit your parents; we are here on a mission. There is a blockade on Naboo and Master Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker need our help."

"Oh, what? Mr. I-Am-The-Chosen-One-So-Bow-Down-To-Me needs help? Of course he needs help," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," said Master Aayla Secura.

* * *

"Rendezvous at point Oh-Two-Niner-Niner," said Master Kenobi into his head set in the cockpit seat.

"Copy that," replied Padmé.

Switching off his head set, Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin. "Ah, look, your future love approacheth," he said.

"The operative word being _future_," replied Anakin, sourly. He still did not believe that he would ever fall in love with Padmé, as she had always been mean to him, and he had always wondered why.

"Master, why has Padmé never liked me?" inquired Anakin.

"There is more to Padmé than meets the eye. She was still a young girl when she met you, and the reason for her prejudice against you was taught to her from a very young age, most unintentionally, I might add. You probably did not know that she was from Naboo."

Anakin was shocked, and it was clearly written on his face. How could a girl so cruel be from this lovely planet? From what he had heard about the place, the Naboo were quite welcome to all people of any misfortune.

"Anakin, land in that clearing."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Oh look, Obi-Wan has already landed and it looks like they are waiting for us," said Aayla Secura.

"Harrumph."

"Stop moping around and feeling sorry for yourself. You are a Jedi; get over it."

"Gnnmmch."

"Well while you are harrumphing taken us down to wear Obi-Wan is signaling. And smile. Look happy to see your future love."

"I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to love."

"They aren't, but you and Anakin are a special case. You are children of prophecy, which only come around once, or in your case twice, in a millennia. The Masters are willing to make an exception for the good of future Jedi."

While her master was talking, Padmé lowered the ramp to greet their fellow Jedi.

When she walked down the ramp, she first smiled and shook Obi-Wan's hand, truly glad to see him. Obi-Wan then stepped aside, and she inwardly gasped at the sight she saw.

There was no denying that she was beautiful, but the cruel things she had said about him when he first came to the Temple lingered in his memory. Ever the gentleman, he stepped forward.

"Good to see you in such good health, Padawan Naberrie," he said, with a plastered smile on his face.

"As with you, Padawan Skywalker," said Padmé with an equally stiff bow.

"It is so nice to see you two finally getting along," said Obi-Wan. Anakin just turned around and glared at him. "Why don't you two go and scout around, see if there are any villages close by; you know the routine. Master Secura and I will be coming up with a plan on how to get to the capital." Then Obi-Wan not so subtly turned around and walked off with Aayla.

Anakin, taking the unwelcome hint, started to walk in the opposite direction. "Come on," he said. "Let's see if we can find a village."

"I sense either humans or humanoids in that direction," said Padmé, pointing a different way as to where they were walking.

"Fine; let's go." 'And let's get this over with quickly,' he thought to himself.

* * *

She begrudgingly walked alongside Anakin toward where she had sensed the humanoids. Just then, Anakin held out his hand, into which she ran into.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"No. And can you please get your hand off my stomach. I have stopped walking so there is no point in having your hand out there like that." Embarrassed, he quickly put his hand into his robe, and Padmé noticed that he was blushing but she chose not to say anything about it.

She was about to take another step forward when she said, "I hear it."

What she and Anakin heard was something moving through the forest; something large and what sounded very much man made.

Anakin drew his lightsaber, and Padmé followed suit, letting the purple hue of the blade illuminate her face in the shady wood.

"Purple? You must think mighty highly of yourself, having the same color as Master Windu," he said.

"He allowed me to have the same color because he believed that I earned it," she shot back.

Stepping cautiously through the woods, Anakin and Padmé saw what they heard: battle droids. There were maybe twenty-five of them, not so many that they could not handle it themselves, but just enough that they would have to work together.

The pair lined up back to back as the droids were making a circle around them. "Kill the Jedi," said the commanding droid.

Just then, hundreds of shots began to fire and Anakin and Padmé leapt through the air, slicing and dicing the droids. Anakin saw Padmé fall for a split second but then instantly she was back on her feet. He could tell that she was in pain, but she was using the Force to dampen it so that he could not tell how much pain that she was in.

After the fighting had completed and all the droids had been destroyed, Padmé limped over to where Anakin was standing with her hand clutching at her stomach. When she lifted her hands, his eyes widened in shock and Padmé collapsed.

* * *

Please Review! And I want to know if you guys want the battle of Naboo in the story, changed from the canon, or something entirely new. Either way would work for me because I would still have to come up with an idea for both.

* * *


	5. A Homecoming

Wait? What is this I see? An update?! Ohmigod! Like, totally awesome!

In further news, I am now graduating (I can't believe the last update I made was as a junior!) and I am attending Columbia in NYC next year for college.

Oh, and there isn't a hole in Padmé. I don't know how to describe it…it's more like a small (very, very small, like 2cm across…but it's ugly) crater somewhere on her torso. Choose any place that doesn't pose immediate danger

_

* * *

__After the fighting had completed and all the droids had been destroyed, Padmé limped over to where Anakin was standing with her hand clutching at her stomach. When she lifted her hands, his eyes widened in shock and Padmé collapsed._

* * *

There was a large, gaping wound in Padmé's abdomen. There was no blood; a laser beam had shot her.

"Oh, no. Padmé?" Anakin asked. "Padmé?" he pleaded frantically. All that escaped her lips was a very soft moan.

Anakin gingerly lifted Padmé and ran as swiftly as possible without hurting her, trying to sense his master in the expansive forest. As soon as he was able to detect Obi-Wan's presence, Anakin sent his master a message through their bond.

He ran to Aayla Secura's ship, the place where he had sensed his master. He quickly entered the ship and yelled for Master Kenobi.

"Master! Padmé is hurt—she needs medical attention right away!"

"Anakin, calm down. None of this screaming is going to get us anywhere. Did you determine if she is in mortal danger?"

"Master…there is a HOLE in her. I would say, 'Yeah, she's in danger.'"

"But did you determine that through the use of the Force?"

"Well, not exactly."

"No, you did not. Thankfully, this blaster hit in an area that presents no immediate threat to Padmé's person. Obviously she is in pain, but there is little or no chance of infection, as the skin was burned off."

Obi-Wan then took Padmé from Anakin and set her on a clean table. He said to his apprentice, "Anakin, we do not have the supplies necessary to heal this wound. I can put a bacta patch on it, but that will only numb the pain and keep the wound from becoming infected. We need to take her to Theed.

"Anakin, take the comlink and contact Master Secura. Tell her what has happened and where we are going. She is scouting the area, and tell her if she needs a ship, she can take mine."

"Yes, master."

A few minutes after Anakin contacted Aayla Secura, Padmé groggily regained consciousness.

"Master Kenobi?" she questioned.

"Lay still, Padmé. We are taking you to Theed to get better medical attention," answered Obi-Wan.

"No…not Theed," she tried to fight, but Obi-Wan would not have any of it.

"Yes, Theed. You need medical attention that is not currently available on this ship. I promise that you will be fine—there is nothing to worry about."

"'S not that…it's my parents."

"Don't worry. I know all about your parents; we will try to have as little interaction as possible. You are still under our care; they cannot take you from us."

"Good. I hate it here."

"Surely you don't mean that. You love your parents."

"No, I don't," she stated. She then fell asleep.

* * *

Upon arriving at Theed, the Jedi were shown great respect and were quickly rushed into the throne room with their wounded partner.

The guard introduced the Jedi, and the eyes of the two monarchs widened upon hearing Padmé's name. Anakin noticed the change in their demeanor, and wondered as to the cause of the alteration.

"We are so very happy to see you, but we are sad that we have to reacquaint ourselves under such grave circumstances," King Veruna said pointedly, looking directly at Padmé.

"Yes, so _very _happy," agreed the Queen. "Captain Panaka, please take our guests, with special care of Padawan Naberrie, to the med bay."

"As you wish, your majesties."

Anakin saw this peculiar exchange and turned to Padmé as they left the throne room. "Have you met the King and Queen of Naboo before?"

"Once, a long time ago." She did not look at Anakin as she said this. She could feel tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

Review, please! And I promise to _try _to make the chapter longer.


End file.
